the marriage law
by southernbaby
Summary: What happens when a new law changes everyones lives is it for good or bad? Who lives happily ever after and who doesnt?
1. Chapter 1

_**The marriage law**_

_**chapter 1: WHAT??**_

Hermione walked out of the great hall trying to ignore all the people who were screaming and crying. All she cared about was seeing what her letter had to say. This morning when when the mail arrived almost all the sixth and seventh years got a gold letter some opened it right away ignoring the letters on the front that said 'DO NOT OPEN UNTIL YOU ARE ALONE' some had promply started to cry others were in shock some even started to puke.

'whats in these letters she thought'as she walked into the library and sitting in a quiet corner. Harry and ron had left before her to read theirs and she had yet to see them."oh well here goes." she mumbled as she ripped open the letter...

_**DEAR MS.GRANGER**_

_**If you are reading this you must be alone. I must say that i am terribly sorry for the news i am to inform you. However i MUST this year the minister has decided to change things around a bit by pairing muggle borns with purebloods and half breeds with either one. He has stated that his new law is in order 'ALL WIZARS AND WITCHES WHO ARE NOT MARRIED AND ARE OVER THE AGE OF SIXTEEN ARE TO MARRIED TOO A WIZARD OF MY CHOICE.' this is where i am truly disspleased to telll you that you my dear have been paired up with...MR.SEVERUS SNAPE**_

_**HOPEING YOU ARE WELL**_

_**ARABELLA FLINCHER**_

"WHAT!!" she screamed before darkness swamped her.


	2. blue eyes

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Blue eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter just the plot.**

**a/n I am so sorry for the wrong chapter I'm really new at fan fiction so I don't understand how the uploading works well now I do but I am really sorry!!**

**Hermione looked around the room as she slowly came to consciousness. A blurry figure stepped toward her as she sat up and groaned.**

"**My dear you shouldn't get up yet you might feel sick again!!" she watched as Madam Pomfrey's face became clear.**

"**I don't feel sick." She lied as she swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey grabbed her arm as she started to sway. But Hermione quickly pulled away and started toward the door.**

"**Dear that's not a good idea!!" she heard Madam Pomfrey almost yell from behind her.**

**Hermione turned to face her and opened her mouth then shut it again trying to hold her anger she opened her mouth again as soon as she was calm. "Listen Madam Pomfrey I just got the worst news of my life and I don't know what to do. So I'm going to the head master to see if there is some way to rectify this SITUATION!!" she burst into tears as Madam Pomfrey came up and enveloped me into a hug.**

**After a moment Madam Pomfrey pulled away and started toward her office "You go on and see the head master about your problem."**

"**Thank you!" she sobbed **

"**You stupid child. I really hope you don't plan on blubbering the whole way to the head masters office." Someone sneered from behind her.**

**She stiffened knowing that voice she had heard it for the last six years of my life. That voice sent shivers up her spine. That voice belonged to none other than Severus Snape himself.**

**She slowly turned to face him. He stood their leaning against the door frame cloaked in his normal black robes his face was hard as he started to walk towards her. She stiffened as he came closer and closer till she could feel his breath on her face. **

"**Well Miss Granger. Are you going to stand there all day gawking at me or are we going to try to rectify this disgusting problem?" He sneered **

**Hermione looked down at her feet ignoring the weird feeling of butterflies in the bottom of her stomach.**

"**WELL!!" He snapped **

**She looked up into his cold eyes noticing how blue his eyes were they were like looking into the ocean the feeling made her home sick to be back home in California to be back at the ocean side. For a moment his eyes changed from cold to something else but they quickly changed back before she could tell what it was. **

"**Let's go!!" He demanded as he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her out of the hospital and down the corridor toward the head masters office.**

**We stopped in front of the large oak door and knocked "COME IN!" we heard the head master yell as we opened the door to step inside. **


End file.
